canadianponyhuntersfandomcom-20200215-history
Precious Moments; Little Sparrow
Precious Princez: Precious Moments: Little Sparrow: Review: Improvements: Audley George Dave Prince Nov 10, 2015 Originally shared by Tracy Lambert Precious Moments; Angels: Suspension Duration of Time: Time clock pushes forward, towards Present and the Continuum Future. Angels are ageless: does not Heighten Grown up, become younger, Adult or Elder Fraidle of age, Duration Suspension: Past or Future: time shift freezes: Angel's look down with Interest surveillance the Planet Earth. There are Precious Moment an Angel's take an Courageous heart to sphere lives, from Disaster. In the Word of God: Telling: Jonah: "Disaster could be Brought upon them": "Disaster maybe Brought upon them": Jonah: needed to let the city know which direction the city was going. What happens If the Metropolis is not Rescued? Jonah ponders why he should save the city? Under the Leaf God provided Shelter, however the leaf wilted. The Beating Sun: Pounced on Jonah probably giving a headache. The Lord thanked Jonah for save the city from Disaster: The Whole City could have brought this upon themselves. In this case: Carrel Cowboys Settlers moved in the valley near the America Natives: Nature Natural Forest Tribe: A river set them apart: Unknown to both sides they will be stricken with a terrible Illness. The Cure is in Turnabout Road Ridge Mountain. A Tree that grow nears a gorge cannon there is a the cure: Toby-vis Sent younger Angel: Timmy Timorous: to save both Nations: Preventing both Regions from a deadly Virus. ﻿ A. George Dave Prince's profile photo A.George Dave Prince Review: Audley George Dave Prince Nov 10, 2015 (Little Sparrow): Precious Moments: The Child like: Children of the future: Audley George Dave Prince Nov 10, 2015 Precious Moments: Little Sparrow: The Child like: Children of the future: Chapter 1: (Episode 1) The Former things of the Past will Pass away, A new Era will begins: The New Earth: is about to happen, Angelic Children of the future who will make all thing new. Angelic Angel's feels no pain, No crying, No dying, No Suffering, Nighters feel hot or chilly cold, Angelic Children: Nationality Citizenship: Identity raised grew up in a particular Public Nation, Nationality Heritage: Origin Identity to where you were born, Ethnic Foreign Cultures: Ethnic differentiation Community region who lives in Coast to Coast: Nation or Island, The Nationality Globule Nation will be in Union-Since, Diversity will no longer be single out or be divided by Seclusion Predigest Oppressors, no more hate, or will not Perpetrate Crime, No more Poverty Poor, no more Hypnocritical foul language, No more Revolution Conflict battle death of war, or Conflict Disputes, or Inner mind Conflictions. Angelic Angel is aware and they could predict the present Era lives, and warn us how this affects our future: Perpetration of Sin or Exaltation Rejoice, Angel’s is too Beautiful to pronounce, The Lord has given them wonderful names. Angelic Children simulated; are similar to the Angelic Angels of the future however without wings. They live unified on the Global Planet Nation of Planet Earth. Unlike the Accordance Historical Past: Revolution: Genocide, Suicide and Atrocities, We Revolt against, carry a New Resolution: Negotiation Silver-lining, To Solve Conflict Dispute, inner mind Conflictions to create tranquility harmonized peace to the nation. Resurrection: Resurrection is split in two different ways: Resurrection memories pictorial images of the historical past: with-in the heart is remembered: and Recurrence Resurrection Return: (Dust you came and Dust you go back too). Things will be better for them than for us; from the current Incident back then, collision, collide of past history from long ago present Era of time will soon change, and be well Educated. The future awaits the Recurrence Resurrection Return: A Second Chance: is let loose for a while. Those who Sin, gather through the four breath corners of the Globule Nation of Earth, will try to betray Moral Discipline, Insurance sure faith of hope. Those to whom defiles the privilege, justice of law shall has no Third Chance: Holds No Power. The Ora Spirit given back to the heavens and sin devoured by the abyss of the suffocating sun. Phenomenon cold occurrences (do not go into light). Sun is even hotter than than Fire and Brim Stone: Lava Demonic Demons, Everything is thrown into it; Death, Hades, Demonic Demons, Glass Sea of the Dead is Converted to Fire Cinder: Tormented and Destroyed, there is no third chances. Angelic Child is similar to Angelic Globule Children of the Tomorrow: They shall inherit the Planet Nation World of the Planet Earth coincide with soul Creatures of the Globule Planet. Angelic Angels is neither: Toddler, Child Tot, Kindergarten younger tot, younger Child, Teen Younger, Teen Youth, Graduation: Cometh of Age, Adulthood, or Elder; Fraidle old Age. Angelic Angels are everlasting Eternal, Forever. Duration of Time: Angelic Angel’s is neighter from the Past or Future: Precious Moments: Duration of time Freezes: while World is captured motionless at stand still; Angelic Innocents, Bravery courage, and Inner Courageous heart spheres lives that worth living. There is Precious Moment angels are assigned a task. The globule world is given a chance to Redeem: Repentance Redemption, Thesis factual Facts, Practical Duty Sturdy Base Pillar Structural Foundation: , Salvation (Supplication Prayer and may Reveal): A chance to be saved, and Rest: Restoration. Precious Moments: Duration of time Freezes: The World is captured motionless stand still; Angelic Innocents, Bravery courage, And Inner Courageous heart: spheres lives of the living. Chapter 1: Little Sparrow: The New Settlers: A dove came streaking in the skyw giving Tobyvious a scroll while he opens message of the roll pages. Timmy Timorous is assigned a task: He is sent to minimize a deathly illness between, two nations: The Country Carrel County Cow Settlers and the Nature Natural Natives. He must leave immediately. Timmy flies in the hemisphere while robins flock together melded together with cooperation of thought he ask the birds to "cover him," while pass though the community without being discovered. The Bird kept close to the angel blocking the public from seeing him. Carrel Cow-settlers has moved in the open prairie meadow valley landscape: America, next to where the Nature Natural Forest Tribe lives. A river that set them apart, both sides do not dare cross. Both sides do not know they will be stricken with a terrible illness. The Cure is in the Turnabout Road Ridge Mountain. The tree grows near a gorge cannon ditch close to hidden caves. The Nature Natural Forest Tribe spotted the settlers told their Chief Leader. The Chief told his community and his son to stay away from the Carrel-Settlers; they have a different set of rules. The problem his son will cross the territorial line and break the rule by telling his father his is just going fishing. He has curious what his neighbours are like. Timmy is a angel who guide a bird to lead two boys, A Native Naturalist Little Sparrow and a Carrel Cowboy Settler child name Johnny toward the Cure without be seen: The Cure: The Yellow Berries. John digs soil cultivation prairie plantation for his father while following a fishing pole line with a hat hooked to the rod. Johnny falls into Little Sparrow ditch trap hole while Little Sparrow laughs then also fall in the ditch hole himself. They tried to get out of the ditch ground but the hole is small enough for both of them to fit inside. Both tried jumping, climbing out of the ditch to no avail. Both them had to Cooperate together. Johnny squats down while Little Sparrow Leg feet stood on his shoulder lifting him high off the grown pulling him out of ditch hole towards the surface. Little Sparrow disappears. Johnny wonders where little Sparrow is? Little sparrow extends his hand to help Johnny out of the ditch. This how they became friends going to their separate ways. Chapter: 2 The Search for the Cure: (The Fever): Sudden the Villagers, Forest Tribe had a sudden Fever both sides caught the vireo sickness. The Naturalist worry: The Carrel Villagers may have brought with them, the crowd is worried. The Little Sparrow saw her sister complexion looking a little pale and tried to tell his father. The community worried needed to find a cure, unfortunate both sides blamed each other. He told Little Sparrow this is important adult of authority work in other ward he is just too busy. Johnny was not suppost to leave the village but disobey. Both sides quarantined each other thought the sickness might spread to them if they both sides cross the river bridge, they kept a watchful eye on each-other. Johnny went into the forest and found Little Sparrow at Tree Hut. The Bird flew in with the Yellow Berries sharing the Berry with Little Sparrow as he gave to his sister. He notice she started gain her health back slowly and again tried to tell his father he would not listen sending Little Sparrow home. The Adults of Authority ignored them. They could not see invisible angel however Little Sparrow believes in heart all living creatures is a soul asking "the bird to lead them to the where he found the berries? The Bird flew but stay close to Johnny and Little Sparrow separating from the community. They were on their own: South-west: Mountain Edge Path Ridge Walkway Road. Leaving the Villagers behind the bird lead them to the mountain. They spotted the edge path ridge road walkway. The bird flew in the air not far from them and flapping spiraling back. The Angel tried to pull back a tree towards a short cut. The Tree barks cover the little road. The problem: they went long way around leading to a Rouge Circular Cannon that lead them to the Berries. Not knowing a Bear hidden the bushes is eating some of it. The Bear is hidden the bushes, does not know about the boy’s picking Berries and putting in Johnny's hat. Johnny saw something moving in the bushes. The Bear started to make a big yell and roar after the boys. Blocking every path except but one, A little cave that fits the children sides not the bear. (Principle Rules :) Normally the Angels are not seen however through the glint of Invisible unstabilized light of the angel could be seen pointing towards the cave the bear did not cover. The Bear ran after them could not reach them with his claws to capture them. The Bear got tired and left. The Villagers and the Natives notices two children missing. If not found, both nations would pledge war waiting till the evening. The Boy's Lost: Little Sparrow blame himself for taking them on the route which he should not have. Johnny promised they would be alright however they must keep moving. The Cave curved South West, back North-East they heard water. A tree log is set against each other from a timber stump broken trunks set next to each-other. Johnny found a vine tied around the log and the made a raft. The water pushed them through the caves toward an opening outside the Cave cove. Eventually they saw a waterfall slope rafting that lead them back to the village. Both sides gathered at the bridge and saw the children floating on the raft, They comeback safely, they brought the cure. The community leaders followed the children: curing the whole community: Review: A.G.D. Prince: